Never say goOdbye
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Bahkan kini goresan pisaupun tak bisa membuatku menitikan air mata/ KyuBum/ Hurt, Brotership?/ RnR./Dont Like Don't Read


**Fanfic ini kubuat spesial untuk temanku yang akan merayakan Ulang Tahunya tanggal 19 Juli nanti.**

**Fanfic pertama yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati, jadi sudah baca review ne #melas**

**.**

**.**

**NEVER SAY G0ODBYE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon and other..?**

**Reted : T **

**Gendre : Brothership, angst ?**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik keluarga mereka dan gak akan nolak kalau dikasih satu **

**FF ini sepertinya punya saya , dan saya selalu berharap ada yang menyukai FF ini**

**Terinspirasi saat author lagi nyapu dan nemu botol teh yang isinya masih separuh #gak nyambung**

**WARNING ****: Typos, OOC, Gaje, BL, Fast Channel, Dsb...**

**.**

**.**

**Hope Reader Love It**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bahkan kini goresan pisaupun tak bisa membuatku menitikan air mata/ KyuBum/ Hurt, Brotership?/ RnR./Dont Like Don't Read**

**Mei 2013**

Bruk…

Seseorang tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja lain yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa ipad di tanganya, setelah berucap maaf dengan ala kadarnya sang namja itu langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan seseorang yang masih terduduk di lantai Airport membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang terkiki geli memandangnya segera beberapa orang maid berpakaian hitam menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"kalian lamban" ucap Namja itu dingin sambil menepuk-nepuk pakainnya yang mungkin ditempeli noda, para maid berbadan besar itu menunduk memohon maaf akan kesalahan mereka.

"kejar orang tadi dan beri pelajaran" titah sang namja tetap dengan suara dinginya

"ta..tapi tuan" salah seorang maid mencoba menghalau perintah tuannya, karena namja tadi juga entah kemana dan menginggat kesalahan yang dilakukanya hanya sepele.

"dia itu pencopet, dompetku hilang atau kau yang mau menggantikan dia untuk ku hajar?!"

Begitu tegas dan dingin membuat para maid bergidik takut, segera mereka berlari mengejar namja asing tadi sebelum sang majikan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya dan hari ini menjadi saat terakhir mereka memandang matahari.

"Tch… menyebalkan" umpat namja bersurai ikal itu melanjutkan perjalannya, beberapa maid yang mengawalnya mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa koper sang majikan yang cukup berat.

.

.

.

**DRRT.. DRTTT..**

"Hallo, what happend?" namja bersuria ikal itu menjawab malas suara yang ada d line tephone

"kau baik-baik saja Kyu? Kenapa pergi mendadak? Untuk apa kembali ke Korea?"

Serentet pertanyaan yang menurut Kyuhyun tak penting itu keluar dari seseorang yang berada di seberang sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Appanya yang terlalu over protektif padanya

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik nafas menyiapkan telinganya untuk menerima khotbah dari sang Appa yang dijamin akan membuat telinganya berdengung sampai beberapa jam kedepan.

"kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi Baba, dan jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada Yesung dia juga kuliah di Kampus yang sama denganmu"

"ne Baba" jawab Kyuhyun malas

"jangan kau usir para maid yang Baba kirim itu untuk keselamatanmu bahkan hari pertama di Korea saja sudah kecopetan"

"itu tidak bisa, setidaknya sudah ada Sunggie Hyung yang akan menjagaku"

"jangan lupa makan, sikat gigi sebelum tidur, selalu membawa handphone kemanapun dan jangan hujan-hujanan, jangan memaksakan diri sampai lelah"

Kyuhyun menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas, sebenarnya dia ingin saja tak mendengarkan khotbah sang Appa yang selalu erlebihan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa tapi Kyuhyun tak sampai hati karena sang Appa telah mengizinkannya dengan suka rela setelah dirinya mengancam akan lompat dari gedung Apartemenya jika tak diizinkan kembali ke Korea.

"ne Baba aku mengerti, aku janji tak akan lama dan setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kembali dan menjadi anak yang baik" ucap Kyuhyun lembut

Dia tidak berbohong sedikitpun hanya sampai masalahnya di Korea selesai dia akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang sempurna tapi dia harus mengubur luka yang ada di hatinya sebelum bertambah parah dan menyesakkan tiap tarikan nafas yang di hirupnya.

"ne uri Kyunnie kalau ada yang kau inginkan katakan saja pada Baba"

"boleh aku membunuh seseorang?"

"wae?"

"boleh aku membunuh seseorang?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengulangi permintaanya

"anything for you my son" ucap suara seberang sana dan membuat seringai di wajah tampan namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu melebar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa keluar dari apartemenya. Beberapa tumpuk berkas yang harus dibawahnya sudah ada dalam dekapannya, dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa bahkan dia melupakan keberadaan lift yang bisa mengantarnya dengan cepat

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya, meletakan kasar atau bisa dibilang melempar berkas yang dibawanya tadi ke kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingnya beberapa kali umpatan kasar dia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat susah dibangunkan sementara para maid yang ada di apartemenya belum cukup punya nyali untuk membangunkan tuan muda Cho yang terhormat, yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan putusnya karir mereka sebagai seorang maid.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang setidaknya dia masih menyayangi nyawa yang hanya dimilikinya satu, sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat menatap foto yang terpasang dalam figura kecil di mobilnya

Seorang namja berkulit putih salju yang merangkulnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan tersenyum ke arah kamera, dulu orang itu yang selalu membantunya bangun di pagi hari walau mungkin dengan cara yang cukup ekstrim misalnya langsung menceburkan Kyuhyun yang masih pulas tertidur ke kolam ikan yang ada di belakang rumahnya dulu.

Kenangan-kenangan indah itu melintas di kepala Kyuhyun bagai putaran film yang memutar memori lama dalam ingatannya, meMbuat namja yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu tersenyum riang menampakan ekspresi yang sangat atau hampir takpernah dia tunjukan lagi.

**Ckitttt... **

Kyuhyun membantig stirnya membelokkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan untung saja saat itu keadaan jalan raya tak terlalu ramai sehingga tak perlu ada scene film Final Destination 2 versi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggengam erat kemudi membuat tanganya memerah dia menggeram sampai rahangnya mengeras sebuah amarah yang sangat besar tampak di kedua bola matanya.

"Hiks.. Bummie Hyung Kyu rindu" isak Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Seorang namja berusia kisaran kepala lima terlihat dari kepalanya yang mulai botak dan jangan lupakan perut buncitnya yang menjulang kedepan tengah bergetar ketakutan ditempatnya sekarang, didudukan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol cukup membuat nyalinya ciut.

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai ikal berdiri di hadapanya menampakan evil smirk yang begitu mengerikan.

"lama tak bertemu Tuan Shin" ucap namja ikal itu ramah meski seringai bak iblis masih terpasang di wajah tampanya, sesekali dia memainkan pistol yang ada di tanganya menganggap benda itu sebagai mainan yang tak berbahaya.

"Si... siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" tanya namja yang terikat itu walau dengan gugup

"kau melupakan aku? Padahal aku sedetikpun tak pernah melupakan wajah b***gsekmu itu, tapi.. kita belum berkenalan ne. Kim Kyuhyun ani.. sekarang panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"aku tak mengenalmu" kembali Tuan Shin membuka suaranya

"benarkah kau melupakan aku? Bagaimana dengan Hyungku yang tampan? Apa kau juga melupakan dia.?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap sinis pada namja tambun yang terikat di depannya itu bahkan saat begini masih sempat dia membuka suara menjijikanya itu

"lepaskan aku, kumohon.. aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta" rintih Tuan Shin saat ujung senjata Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan wajahnya, siap mengeluarkan peluru untuk menembus kepala namja tambun itu.

**Dor**.. satu tembakan tepat menembus paha Tuan Shin menyebabkan darah mengaliri kakinya dan jangan lupakan suara teriakan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"wah,, wah.. kau masih membicarakan uang di depan penerus keluarga Cho?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang iba pada sosok yang ada di depan yang meringis kesakitan

"bahkan jika kau memberikan seluruh isi dunia ini padaku tak akan ada yang berubah Tuan Shin"

Namja yang disebut namanya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut, sungguh kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya hingga dia harus berurusan dengan keluarga Cho bahkan dengan penerusnya langsung.

"a..apa salahku?" tanya Tuan Shin setidaknya sebelum mati dia ingin mengetahui kesalahn besar apa yang telah diperbuatnya meski mungkin dia memang telah sering dengan mudahnya membuat nyawa seseorang melayang tapi dia tak pernah manyangka bahwa dia juga akan berada di posisi menjijikan_menurutnya dulu.

Namja tambun itu menelan ludahnya kecut saat benda hitam dalam genggaman Kyuhyun siap memuntahkan isinya lagi.

"bukankah kau pemilik rumah sakit?"

"n..NE"

"ah.. tapi disana tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, aku juga punya Rumah Sakit yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dari punyamu dan jika kau selamat setelah ini kau boleh berkunjung kesana karena Rumah Sakit kami memberikan pelayanan kelas satu secara gratis bagi pasien yang sekarat"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat ekspersi ketakutan dari Tuan Shin, sebuah seringai kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau sering menelantarkan pasienmu yang tak punya uang?"

"nn.. ne aku sering"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap jijik pada namja yang ada di depanya itu.

DOR.. sekali tembak dan peluru itu tepat bersarang di kepala Tuan Shin, menyebabkan namja itu terkulai itu lemas tak bernyawa di tempatnya diborgol.

**DOR.. DOR..DOR..**

Kembali Kyuhyun menembakan peluru yang masih tersisa di senapannya seolah tak puas dengan sebuah peluru yang sudah bersarang di kepala tuah Shin.

Buaghh.. kembali Kyuhyun menendang tubuh tanpa nyawa itu sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Diinjaknya kepala Tuan Shin berkali-kali menyebabkan wajah namja tambun itu tampak mengerikan karena hampir hancur.

Kyuhyun melempar pistolnya kemudian berjalan santai ke pintu yang memang hanya ada satu di ruangan remang-remang itu.

Seorang namja dengan aksen Emo yang sangat melekat pada dirinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan prihatin, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"jangan menatapku begitu Sunggie Hyung, urus yang di dalam dan segera siapkan tiket penerbangan ke China secepatnya aku sudah rindu pada Baba dan satu lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini"

"ne Kyunnie" jawab Yesung sebelum namja bersurai ikal itu menghilang dibalik tembok dengan dua orang maid yang mengawalnya.

"Bummie, apa kau lihat Kyunnie kecil kita? Kuharap kau tak sedih Chagi"gumam Yesung yang hanya didengar olehnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Agustus 2010**

"maaf dik, sebelumnya kau harus mengisi formulir dan membayar administrasinya dulu" sang recepsionist menatap iba pada namja yang masih mengenakan seragam Senior High School itu.

"aku mohon Noona, aku akan bayar nanti aku sungguh akan bekerja tapi kau harus menolong Hyungku dulu.. hiks.. darahnya tak mau berhenti" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir merah namja bersurai ikal itu tubuhnya bergetar antara menahan rasa takut dan berat badan seorang namja yang berbadan tak terlalu besar yang sedang diangkatnya di atas punggungnya, darah segar mengalir dari kepala namja berkulit seputih salju itu menetesi seragam putih yang kini mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"maaf dik ini sudah peraturan" sang reseptionis memberikan penjelasannya lagi sebenarnya dia merasa iba tapi sudah terlalu sering melihat kejadian seperti ini membuatnya sedikit terbiasa.

"HYUNGKU SEKARAT DAN KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN UANG!"

Namja itu berteriak marah air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya, dia kalut dan takut bahkan saat ini tak ada tempat untuknya bersandar dia sendirian.

"ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar menginturpsi kegiatan mari-hancurkan-rumah-sakit terpaksa ditunda beberapa saat.

Namja yang terlihat sedikit botak mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam menampakan bahwa namja itu bukan orang biasa terlihat seperti petinggi negara yang suka korupsi karena perut buncitnya yang membuat setelan jasnya tampak kurang modis menampakan umurnya yang mungkin menginjak kepala lima

Namja tua dengan setelan jasi hitam itu menatap remeh pada sosok namja yang ada di hadapannya, beberapa maid yang menggelilinginya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tuan aku mohon tolong Hyungku, hiks.. dia sekarat"

Sekali lagi namja bersurai ikal itu memohon merendahkan dirinya bagai sampah yang tak berguna entah kemana harga diri yang selalu dijunjungnya tinggi itu yang dia tau sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki.

"aku akan membantumu" namja tua itu tersenyum

"Jinjja? Gomawo Tuan siapapun ada aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap sang namja berseragam Senior High School itu, sungguh dia rela melakukan apapaun demi orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bahkan jika disuruh mencium kakinyapun dia rela

"apa kau punya uang?"

"eh?"

Sebuah perasaan tak enak menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, dia tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada lelaki yang akan membantunya ini.

"aku pemilik rumah sakit ini dan jika kau ingin berobat maka kau harus membayar"

Kecewa. Satu kata itu cukup mengambarkan keadaan namja itu, tubuhnya kembali bergetar karena perasaan takut yang makin menjadi merasuk hatinya sungguh dia takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hyung yang tengah berada di punggungya itu bahkan dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang mulai terputus-putus menyapu kulit lehernya yang memang bebas terekspose.

"a..aku belum punya uang tapi aku janji akan membayar" sekali lagi dia memohon

Melakukan hal yang bakal tak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya

"tch.. sampah seperti kalian yang hanya mengharap belas kasihan karena miskin harusnya kau sadar diri beraninya menapaki rumah sakitku jika tak punya uang jangan sakit" ucap Namja pemilik Rumah Sakit itu, dia menatap nyalang pada namja muda yang ada di hadapnya seolah dia adalah virus penyakit yang harus dibinasan dari dunia ini.

"aku mohon Tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun asal selamatkan Hyungku" kembali ditekanya harga dirinya dia berlutut memohon akan sesuatu hal yang mustahil terjadi

"usir dia, orang-orang seperti dirinya yang membuat citra buruk pada Rumah Sakitku" tunjuk namja tua itu sebelum melangkakhkan kakinya menjauh bersama beberapa orang maid yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"KAU BIN****G.! DENGAR KAU BRENGS*K.! JIKA SESUATU YANG BURUK TERJADI PADA HYUNGKU MAKA AKU KIM KYUHYUN BERSUMPAH TANGANKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMECAHKAN KEPALA BESARMU !"

Namja tua itu menghentikan kakinya menatap jijik pada namja yang masih berlutut di lantai "Tch, sampah tak berguna saja berani bicara omong kosong" remehnya

"cepat singkirkan mereka"

Dan beberapa orang maid mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, namja itu menampakan tatapan membunuhnya membuat para maid itu sedikit takut dengan langkah tergopoh kembali diangkatnya Hyungnya keluar dari gedung mewah itu dengan derai air mata.

Beberapa orang yang ada dalam gedung mewah itu hanya diam, menatap iba pada dua makhluk yang sederajat dengan mereka setidaknya dimata Tuhan mereka.

"Hyung bertahanlah aku mohon" lirih Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat tetesan darah dari kepala Hyungnya kembali membasahi seragamnya.

Derai air mata tak hentinya mengalir membasahi wajah Kyuhyun

"aku pasti menyelamatkanmu Hyung, bertahnlah hiks.. aku mohon"

Lagi Kyuhyun memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, rasa sakit juga menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya akibat beberapa luka lebam yang di dapatnya

Kakinya terus berusaha melangkah menembus dinginya kota Seoul, walau tetesan daranhya terus merembes dan membuatnya meninggalkan jejak di jalanan tetap saja dia melangkah.

Sakit..? tentu saja tapi itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Kibum

Bahkan jika kakinya harus putus dia tak akan berhenti sampai bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang paling dicintainya itu, ya Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum

Dia mencintai namja es itu jauh sebelum Kibum bertemu denganya dan dengan segala cara yang dilakukanya demi bisa bersama Kibum dia tak akan membuat semuanya sia-sia.

Bahkan jika harus kembali dan mengemis pada keluarganya.

**Deg...**

Kyuhyun berhenti. Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak,

Dia bisa jelas merasakan deru nafas Hyungnya yang melemah

Dingin.. tak ada lagi udara hangat yang menyapu lehernya jatungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dengan tubuh gemetar diturunkan Hyungnya itu dari gendongannya membaringkannya di pahanya yang sudah bergetar

Tak ada. Sedikitpun tak ada denyut yang dirasakannya saat ibu jarinya menekan pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ruhnya bagai ditarik paksa dari dalam tubuhnya. Kembali tetesan bening itu mengalir dari onyx hitamnya.

"WUAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Kyuhyun sekencang yang dia bisa, dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

**Tes.. tes...**

Rahmat Tuhan turun ke bumi dari gerimis menjadi hujan badai, seolah ikut larut dalam kesedihan salah seorang makhluk Tuhan yang kini menangis seorang diri. Bahkan tak ada satupun manusia yang sudi bahkan hanya untuk menoleh sebentar.

Suara petir memekakan telinga, isakan terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah membiru. Tak sedikitpun dia melonggarkan pelukanya pada Kibum walau dia sendiri tak ada lagi tenaga bahkan untuk membuka matanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun pingsan sambil memeluk Kibum dan membiarkan hujan menjadi saksi bisu penderitaanya, membiarkan tetesan rahmat Tuhan itu menghapus noda darah yang membuat seragamnya menjadi merah.

.

.

.

**Desember 2009**

"wuah salju" teriak seorang namja bersurai ikal sambil melompat-lompat riang, namja itu berlari-lari tak tentu arah bermain dengan buliran salju yang turun dair langit sesekali namja itu menmbuka mulutnya dan menegadah di langit membiarkan buliran itu masuk ke mulutnya dan berubah menjadi air, menyegarkan.

Sedangkan disisi lain dari tempat namja yang sibuk bermain-main dengan salju itu tampak seorang namja lain yang tengah duduk di dekat perapian yang berada dalam bangunan sederhana di pinggir kota itu, tubuhnya dililit jaket tebal berbulu dilengkapi dengan syal merah mencolok yang melilit lehernya serta topi rajut yang menjuntai lucu di kepalanya serta jangan lupakan kaus kaki tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Terlihat berlebihan memang mengingat namja yang wajahnya hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup topi dan syal rajut hangat yang membekapnya itu tengah berada di dekat perapian, sesekali namja itu mengosokan telapak tanganya yang sudah memakai sarung tangan dari wol yang hangat.

Namja berkulit putih salju itu mengalihkan pandanganya keluar rumah, dia sengaja membuka pintu rumah agar leluasa mengawasi dongsaenya yang sedang bermain di luar sedangkan dirinya tak akan mau melangkahkan kakinya sedikit saja dari tempat hangat yang tengah ditempatinya.

"Bummie Hyung ayo kesini" teriak namja sedang bermain dengan salju itu memangil seseorang yang tengah asik menyeruput coklat hangatnya, namja itu menatap malas pada dongsaengnya.

Demi apapun dia tak akan keluar meski dia akan dihadiahi novel misteri terbaru yang sangat diinginkanya, dia tak akan mau.

Melihat buliran salju yang begitu indah menurut dongsaenya itu bagai mimpi buruk yang menderanya. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif dengan benda dingin berwarna putih itu entah apa pasalnya orang-orang memanggilnya snowwhite yang bahkan sangat membenci –coret alergi terhadap salju.

"HUWAAA"

**Bruak.. **

Kibum menghentikan acara menyeruput coklat hangatnya matanya menatap horor ke luar rumah, disana dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun dongsaengnya terkapar di bawah pohon, terlentang tak bergerak

"KYU ADA APA? KIM KYUHYUN JAWAB AKU" teriak Kibum dari dalam rumahnya

Hening. Tak ada suara yang di dengarnya dengan sigap namja itu melepas mantel tebal, dan syal yang melilit tubuhnya yang akan menghalanginya untuk berlari

Kibum berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang terkapar di bawah pohon tak dipedulikannya butiran salju yang menyentuh kulit putihnya

Tak ada yang ditakutinya saat itu dia hanya tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada dongsaenya.

"Kyu.. bangun Kyu" ucap Kibum saat Kyuhyun sudah ada dalam dekapannya, digguncangnya tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan tapi namja bersurai ikal itu tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kyu.. kumohon" lirih Kibum saat dongsaenya itu masih tak bergerak, dieratkanya pelukanya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kontan namja itu terbatu-batuk karena sesak. "yak Hyung sesak" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Kibum, namja itu tersenyum menatap wajah putih Kibum yang memucat karena panik.

"WUAHAHHAHAHHAA.. liat hyung wajahmu sangat lucu" tawa Kyuhyun meledak

Namja ikal itu memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, pandanganya beralih pada sosok Kibum yang terduduk di dekatnya

Dan demi seluruh game yang pernah dia mainkan dia melihat Kibum menangis tanpa suara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Kyuhyun artikan

"yak.. Hyung kenapa mennangis?" panik Kyuhyun dan sekarang namja itu jadi slah tingkah

Breggg.. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak kaget

"syukurlah Kyu. Syukurlah.. Hyung benar-benar takut" ucap Kibum disela tangisnya

Kyuhyun diam menikmati pelukan orang yang dicintainya itu, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya walau ada sedikit rasa penyesalan yang menyeruak di relung hatinya.

"HATCHI.. "

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya menatap pada sosok Kibum yang sedang mengucek hidungnya yang sudah memerah karena kedinginan kontan saja namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bug.. Kibum menendang Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya membuat namja yang sedang tertawa itu tersungkur tapi tak menghentikan tawanya

"Hyung babbo. HAHHAHAHHAHAAA hidungmu seperti badut.. HAHAHHAHAAA"

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil tetap berguling-guling di salju yang dingin sementara Kibum secepat mungkin bergegas masuk ke rumah mereka sebelum salju itu membuatnya sakit lagi.

"aish, salju menyebalkan" gerutu Kibum sambil bergegas masuk ke rumahnya.

Kibum mengosok-gosokan tanganya yang dingin. Tubuhnya sudah tenggelam terbungkus dengan segala sesuatu pakaian tebal yang bisa ditemukannya di rumah sederhana mereka.

"Hyung ayo bacakan cerita untukku?" renggek Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kibum,

"Hyung sedang tak ada cerita"

"ayolah Hyung satu cerita saja" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil memasang puppy eyenya sementara Kibum memutar matanya bosan, jurus kacangan seperti itu tak akan mempan padanya.

Merasa usahnya sia-sia Kyuhyun mempouchkan bibirnya lucu, sedikit membuat Kibum menarik sedikit ya hanya sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Arasso.. Hyung akan bercerita tentang dua orang prajurit yang terdampar di hutan, prajurit yang pertama bernama Kim Kyuhyun dia sangat hebat bermain PSP dan prajurit satunya bernama Kim Kibum dia sangat pandai dan juga sangat tampan"

"yak.. Hyung mana ada prajurit yang bermain PSP dan seharusnya yang lebih tampan itu aku bukan Hyung" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memain-mainkan ujung selimut Kibum.

"Arra..Arra.. akan Hyung ganti. prajurit yang pertama bernama Kim Kyuhyun yang tampan mempunyai Hyung yang juga prajurit bernama Kim Kibum yang jauh lebih tampan darinya"

"YAK HYUNG AKU YANG LEBIH TAMPAN!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menutup telinganya dan menatap jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Kyunnie babbo, HAHHAHAHAa" tawa Kibum pecah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk dan sekarang giliran Kibum yang menertawakan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc ..**

**.**

**.**

**Or**

**.**

**.**

**END.?**

**HAYO DIPILIH-DIPILIH**

**SUARA TERBANYAK YANG MENANG #AUTHOR SOK PEDE**

**INI UDAH END KOK? #EH MASA.?**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK NE #AUTHOR MAKSA :P**

Satu lagi one shoot yang selesai

Sebenarnya se pengen dibuat jadi beberapa Chapter tapi gak jadi soalnya takut author kehilanggan mood, hha

Akhir-akhir ini author lagi semanat buat nulis soalnya uri aegya gak rewel

FF ini spesial buat sahabat saya sebagai hadiah taruhan aneh bin ajaib kita

Semoga tak mengecewakan para reader sekalian karena ini FF pertama yang Author buat dengan sepenuh hati #pletak

Jadi minta tinggalkan jejak ne biar Author semangat nulis FF lagi


End file.
